Of Foxes and Sharks
by Gin Ryu No Rai
Summary: Sequel to Power of Foxes. Naruto finds out his heritage and tries to help his newfound family with problems of their own. NaruXTen
1. Chapter 1

"So you're saying that Umi's son was actually born and safe in Konoha," Kisame asked Naruto.

For the past three days, Naruto had told Kisame and the old lady, who said her name was 'Kitori', or for Naruto, 'baa-chan.' Naruto nodded and then said, "ne, ne, baa-chan. Do you know who my father was? Kyubbi just said he knew Kaa-san."

Kitori thought for a moment, but Kisame snickered. Kitori look at her son and asked, "is there something you know, Kisame?"

The swordsman just smirked and said, "well kaa-san, do you remember Umi's boyfriend? He was the reason why the mist and leaf were at war."

All of a sudden, both Jiraiya's and Kitori's eyes widened in realization. Kitori looked at Naruto with tears running down her face.

"Ne, baa-chan, why are you crying? If you don't know, then it's ok," Maruto said trying to figure out why his grandmother was crying.

Kitori just smiled and replied, Naruto, your father was a very powerful man. He was the one who sealed the Kyuubi into you. Naruto, Kazama Arashi, the Yellow Flash of Konoha was your father. It's the only explanation. Umi and Arshi were always inseperable. In fact," she trailed off.

"In fact what, baa chan," Naruto questioned.

"Well, since Kisame left, he lost the title of being the heir of the Hoshigake clan, and since you are Umi's child, you are the true heir of not only the Hoshigaki, but also the Kazama's," Kitori finished. The following moments were filled with a piercing silence.

_thud._ Tenten yelled, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto had fainted.

Naruto woke up to see a white room with his sword and hist gauntlet right next to him. He then heard the door opened and saw a young girls with blue hair and eyes with four whisker marks on her face came in. The girl's eyes widened when she saw that he had awokened. "Baa-chan! He's awake!"

Kitori and Tenten came into the room. "How do you feel," asked Kitori.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I feel hungry, confused, and hungry, baa-chan." Tenten sighed and Kitori smiled at the response.

"Well, Naruto. Let's eat first and then we'll have a meeting with the clan members. I hope you like Ramen. It's the only shop that is still open at this time."

Naruto grinned at the mentioning of Ramen but when Tenten saw that look on her boyfriend's face she groaned. At the sound of the groan, Kitori gave Tenten a confused look. "Just wait till we get there." was all she said.

Kitori just shrugged and lef them to a nice stall. They entered and Naruto was was already drooling because of the smells of the different ramen. The words that came out of Kitori's mouth sent Naruto straight to Heaven. "Eat as much as you can. It will go on the clan's tab." Naruto quickly hugged the old woman and then seated himself in a stool.

"Get me three bowls of everything!" he yelled happily. The owner was silent with shock. He looked at the Naruto and asked if he was serious.

Naruto was about to answer, but Tenten cut in. "I'm afraid he is serious, and he hasn't eaten in a few days."

The chef just nodded and began to prepare the orders. After a long while, Naruto finally received his ramen. In a matter of minutes Naruto had finished countless bowls of ramen. He was about to ask for more but the owner said, "I'm sorry but we have run out of ramen. You have eaten over a weeks worth of ramen in five minutes."

Kitori just shook her head in amusement and paid for Naruto's dinner. He grinned sheepishly while holding Tenten's hand. On the way out he thanked the owner and chef.

The three had slowly made their way back to the Hoshigaki compound. When they got there, they were met by four people. One man looked like he was in his late fifties. He had long, bluish-gray hair and he had so many wrinkles that you could barely see the whisker marks on his face. He wore a silver kimono and he used a black cane for support.

Next to him stood a woman who looked around the same age as him. She had the same long bluish-gray hair as the man. She was wearing a blue kimono that was decorated with beautiful flowers. There was a smile planted on her face.

To her left was a boy who looked the same age as Naruto. He wore just a simple battle gi. It was white with a black cross on back. He wore combat boots and gloves that had their fingers cut off. His eyes were ice-cold blue and his hair was short and the same color as the other two, except he had black streaks. On his back was a high-class katana. The stripes on his face made him look more intimidating.

On the other side of the old man stood the young girl that Naruto saw when he woke up. She wore a simple yellow dress and on her left wrist was a green jade bracelet.

Kitori walked up to the four and said, "Hello. What have you all come here for?"

The boy stepped up and yelled in pure rage. "What the hell, baa-chan? You and I both know that I'm the true heir, why did you say that the punk is?"

Kitorly looked sternly at the boy and said, " look Yoshi, Naruto is the true heir because I am the head of the clan and he is your late aunt's only son."

The boy, Yoshi, looked at Naruto and growled. "I bet I could kick his ass. Oh, look. What a cute girlfriend. Why don't you ditch that loser punk there and come with me and be with a real man?" he sneered at Tenten.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, and he disappered. In an instant he was behind Yoshi and kicked him down and created two shadow clones to hold him down. He whispered in Yoshi's ear, "You made three mistakes. First, you insulted me. Second, you hit on MY girlfriend. Third, you got me real mad." He grabbed Yoshi's Katana and said, "Konoha's Supreme Secret Taijustsu: A Thousand Years of Pain!" Naruto rammed the handle straight up Yoshi's ass and he was send flying through the air. Naruto looked at the others and took Tenten's hands. "If we could, can we continue this in the morning? I'm kinda tired." The others nodded and the two left.

Kitori shook her head and thought, _tomorrow may be fun_, before leaving to rest.


	2. A battle, and some heirlooms

The Next Day

Naruto and Tenten woke up as the sun shown in their eyes. That was when Kitori came in and said,"Naruto! Get dressed, you must attend a meeting that will start in one hour. Bring your weapons."

Naruto nodded and and put on his regular clothes consisting of green cargopants, a green long sleeved shirt, a black fingerless glove on his left and, and his black Ginnin (Honor ninja) vest with the outlines of leaves in a silver thread. He wore his hitai ati on his forehead. On his right arm, he wore his clawed gauntlet. It's reddish metal glinting in the sun. On his back was his sword which he named Kiba no Kitsune (Fox Fang) , It's blade was a dark gray with a red ninetailed fox on it.

Naruto silently walked into the meeting chamber, seeing Kitori, the old man and woman from last night, Yoshi, and suprisingly, Kisame himself. Once Naruto entered and closed the door, Kitori decided to start the meeting.

"Okay. Now that Naruto is here, let's start this."

At once, Yoshi stood up.

"Kitori-sama! Why is he the heir to the Hoshigaki clan, I say we fight to see who's stronger!" he yelled, but was hit by the old man .

"Be quiet Yoshi,for you to fight, there has to be a vote. Now who wants to see then fight?"

Kitoni Kisame, and the old woman raised their hands.

"Looks like your out voted, Washi." Kisame started, smirking. Naruto smirked too, knowing he had another chance to teach the kid the lesson he just wouldn't learn. Yoshi smirked at the thought of beating the crap out of the basterd for what he did to him last night.

"Lots go then," Naruto said nothing and they walked to training with Kitori, Kisame, Washi, Rei (the old woman), Tenten, and the gong girl, Hari. Kitori went in between the two and said.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Hoshigaki Yoshi. The winner of this match, willl become the heir to the Hoshigaki clan. Begin!" she yelled, and all of a sudden, thirty Naruto's appeared out of nowhere, with their swords drawn. They then surrounded Yoshi in a cirlce and Naruto yelled out.

"Kage Ken no mai!" (1) "and the Narutos became blurs and started to slash Yoshi. When the dance was done, Yoshi had several cuts in his body.

"You should give up now, you cant take another hit like that." Naruto said holding his sword at the boy in front of him. Yoshi smirked at Naruto and said

"That what you think." and with that, turned into a puddle with water.

'Damn!' Naruto thought, ' Mizu bunshin! " Now where is he?" he looked around. 'Left? no Right? no.Behind? no. Above? no. Below!' Naruto jumped to the right as Yoshi came out from the spot where Naruto was before. Yoshi looked to Naruto and yelled, "Try to block this!" his sword started to glow a faint blue, it started to glow brighter and brighter until Yoshi yelled, "Ryoku Dageki! (2) " and he slammed his blade at Naruto, who blocked the strike with his own sword.

"Aaaagh!" Naruto growled in pain as his sword was broken by Yoshi's blade, whick dug into his right shoulder, with shard of his own broken sword, lodged nto his upper torso.

"Dammit! That sword was a gift! Now I'm mad!" Naruto said as he kicked Yoshi off of him along with his sword. Naruto then threw of his gauntlet and did the two hand seals (Horse and Demon) for one of his most powerful jutsu. His hands was now being covered with howling shadows. With an angry snarl, he charged at Yoshi with blinding speed with enough force, slammed his claw into Yoshi sword and melted the metal with one swipe. He then kicked Yoshi down and pointed his shadowed claw into the boys neck.

"Give up now, or I'll kill you, the sword you broke was created by a very important person to me, he and my sensei were one of my first real

friends. Now die!" Naruto was about to lunge forward and stopped when Yoshi fainted.

"Hehehe, he was so scared that he fainted." Naruto said, chuckling. Kitori just shook her head and said to Kisame.

"Kisame, please bring Naruto the heir looms."

Kisame nodded and left to get the items. Kitori then looked to Naruto and said, " Uzumaki Naruto, you are the true heir to the Hoshigaki clan!"

Tenten then ran to Naruto who was getting shards of metal out of him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you all right? Here let me help you." Tenten said. She then painlessly as possible., pulled the shards out of Naruto's body.

"Thanks Ten-Chan." Naruto said to his girlfriend as the last shard was out of his skin. "Im sorry that the sword your dad made for me is gone now, the gauntlet will have no use." Naruto said, glumly.Tenten just snorted.

"Dont worry, Naruto-kun, 'Tou-san can make another one."

"He wont have too." said a voice that made them jump. They turned around to see Kitori standing there with a long slim box, some clothes, and an Anbu mask in her arms.

" Baa-chan, what are you talking about? I need a new sword." Naruto said. Kitori just walked up to him and said,

" Uzumaki Naruto, you are the heir to the Hoshigaki clan, but we fear that since you will leave, we cannot let you become the heir. That is why, I have your mothers and fathers belongings. The mask was your mothers, as were the sword a cloak. The clothes that go under the cloak belonged to you father, the Yondaime. Since you are leaving, I see it fair that you receive your parents' items." and she gave him the clothes first.

They came with a a pair of black pants with strps to hold weapon holsters, a black undershirt, a black jacket with blue outling of the jacket, a blue collar which held the flaps together with a strip of blue tied from the left side of the jacket, to the right. He also had black fingerless gloves with a metal plating on the back. On the plating on the right hand, was the insignia of Konoha, while on the left, was the insignia of Kiri. Naruto then looked at the cloak of his mothers and found that it was blue and made of the same material of his fathers clothes. On the back were the insignia of both of his clans, the Uzumaki spiral, and the Hoshigaki four-point star, in silver thread.

" Wow, there beautiful, Baa-chan." Naruto said as he folded the clothes neatly and turned his attention to the mask. It looked like a regular Anbu mask at first, but when you turn it around to see the face, you would see that it was painted to look like a shark in blue paint. There was no insignia on the mask at all, but a place that seemed to have been there to allow a hitai ate on the mask. The teeth of the shark made it look like it was grinning with it's own deadly look. Naruto was about to look at the sword when Kitori stopped him.

" Naruto, before you examine the sword, you must first put on the clothes of your parents'. That way, you won't look like an idiot with just the mask." Naruto looked at her confused. " I mean, to be able to use the sword, you must wear the mask." NAruto nodded and went to change, leaving Tenten and Kitori alone. After a few moments of silence, Kitori chose to speak,

" So, Tenten-chan, how is Naruto treated in Konoha?" the old woman asked, Tenten looked at her and sighed,

" I'm not really sure that Naruto-kun want's me to tell you, but I will tell you everything I can. At home, Naruto is mistreated very badly, he has saved the village at least twice and the villagers still think of him as a demon. Why can't they just see that Naruto isn't a demon, but just a loving boy?" Tenten asked, not noticing the smile on Kitori's face when she heard that Naruto had atleast one person who loved him, and saw his as him, and not the demon. At that point, Naruto walked outside wearing his new clothes, shocking Tenten when she saw him. The clothes fit perectly, with the black of his outfit, his blue eyes seemed brighter then before, and the blue of it matched his eyes. He turned to the two, causing Tenten to blush a little. Kitori looked to Naruto and said, " They look good on you Naruto. Perfect fit right?"

"Yes. Where did my parents get them?"

"Well, those clothes were made for the Fourth and Umi as a gift by a master tailor and his brother, who was a master of sealing techniques. They shrink or expand to a perfect fit for whoever puts them on." Kitori explained.

" Wow.." Naruto and Tenten said together.

" Now, put on you mask and take a look at your sword." Kitori said. Naruto nodded and put the mask on and unsheathed his balde. To his suprise, the blade was very light, and was also a very high-class katana with a white blade and a round hand guard made of the same white material. The grip of the blade was wrapped in a blue leather strips. Along the blade of the katana, Naruto saw runes of of a light blue on the front side of the blade, while there were runse the same color as Kisame's Samehada on the reverse side. The blade was very durable, and Naruto then found out why the blade was white, and was so light. The entire sword was made of bone.

(A/N- No, the sword is not from the Kaguya clan, it is just made from a bone of which I will tell later)

Kitori, sensing Naruto's confusion said " That blade of your mother's was the most powerful of the blade I have ever seen. It is made from the bone of an ancient creature called the Samerando(Land Shark) it is said that it's bones are so strong, shinobi used to make weopns out of them, and they would last forever, with ever needing to be sharpened after they were made. Umi found the skeleton of the Samerando and created three things from it; the mask you are wearing, the sword, and it's sheath, are all made of the Samerando skeleton. I have no idea what the runes do, but I remember the name of this blade, and the blade that you will get from Kisame when he gets back. This blade is called, Samehone( Shark bone), use it well, Naruto." and she left NAruto and Tenten alone to think.

* * *

Whew! Next chapter is done! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but i was camping and didn't get time to think up and write a new chapter, so I made this one extra long by my standards. 

1- Dance of the Shadow blades

2- Power Strike


	3. The loss of an Avenger

Tenten watched as Naruto trained with Kitori. For the past week, Naruto and Tenten had been training with his grandmother, trying to master the use of his mother's blade, the Samehone. Tenten sighed as she absently polished the icy blue katana given to her by Kitori, at Naruto's request. The katana called Yoshikirizame(1) was made of enchanted ice that would never melt or break, just like the Samehone, but would only let one person wield it. After Kitori had done the jutsu to let Tenten touch the handle, and choose her to be the one to wield it's power.

"Tenten!" Kitori called. Tenten looked to her sensei to see that Naruto was on the ground with his Samehone sheathed. She knew what that meant; it meant that it was her turn to spar with Kitori. She quickly sheathed her sword and sank into an aijutsu stance. Kitori, seeing her student go into a stance, did the same. They stared each other down, neither one getting a chance to attack, until both women charged the other, yelling the same attack.

" Hitoshirenu Same no kata, Shumokuzame(2)!"

They both drew their blades and in a blur, disappeared, only to reappear in opposite spots, both with their swords drawn. After a minute, a cut appeared on Tenten's arm, while some hairs fell from Kitori's head. Kitori smiled when she saw the hair fall to the ground, she quickly turned to the girl with a smile.

" Good job Tenten. It seems like the both of you pass." Kitori said with a smile. At this, both Tenten's and Naruto's eyes widened.

" Do we really pass, Kitori-sensei?" Tenten asked, just to make sure. Kitori nodded and went into the house. While she was gone, Naruto quickly went over to Tenten and got her into a big hug. When he let her go, Tenten showed how much she cared for her blonde boyfriend by placing a deep kiss onto his lips. They were both interrupted when Kisame came and saw them.

" Aww… the brat and his woman finally get some alone time together, but wait, the big, bad, Kisame has to talk to his nephew for a while. Sorry you two, but I need to talk to him about something." He said and grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck and dragged him away. Tenten sighed when her boyfriend was taken away from her, but then noticed that Kitori was coming back.

" Eh? What happened to Naruto?" the elder woman asked when she did not see her grandson.

" Well, Kisame-san just took him away, saying he needed to talk to him." Tenten replied. Kitori just shrugged.

" Oh well, Tenten, I need you to come here." Tenten did as she was told when Kitori threw some things at her. Catching everything that was thrown at her, Tenten saw that she was now holding up a blue-green Chinese-style long-sleeved shirt with armored parts, on the shirt was an embroidered mako shark jumping out of the water. She was also holding blue pants, fingerless gloves like Naruto's, a blue-ish sash, and last but not least, an Anbu mask of a shark in a sea-green color. Tenten looked up to Kitori when she saw the mask.

" The mask Tenten, is to show that you have been accepted as a clan member, and proves that you have exceptional skill with a blade. Wear it proudly, because you've earned it." Kitori said with a smile as she hugged Tenten. Tenten hugged her back, all the while saying thank you over and over again.

With Naruto

Kisame had taken Naruto over to a lake with a twenty-foot waterfall. Once there, Kisame threw his nephew onto a rock and sat down next to him.

" What did you want to talk to me about, Kisame-ossan?" Naruto asked. Kisame's eyes twitched but he kept going.

" Well, I know that you like your girlfriend, and that you're a teenager," he started.

" Yeah…" Naruto said, having a feeling of dread washing over him. Kisame grinned his sharky grin.

" Well, it's time for you to have, ' The Talk'." Kisame finished.

Naruto's yell could have been heard in Wave Country.

With Tenten and Kitori

The two women were packing up Tenten's belongings when they saw a red-faced Naruto and a grinning Kisame walk up to them. When Naruto saw Tenten, his face went into a deeper shade of red that made Kitori smirk.

" So, what did you two talk about?" Tenten asked, causing Naruto to blush.

" N-nothing, but I better get my stuff ready." He replied and went to pack his stuff, leaving a confused Tenten, and a laughing Kitori and Kisame.

Three Days Later

Naruto, Tenten and Jiraiya were walking up to the gates of Konoha, and were greeted by Shizune. Once Shizune spotted them, she quickly ushered them to Tsunade's office. Once inside, Tsunade noticed that both Naruto and Tenten were wearing different clothes. Naruto wearing a black and blue suit with a cloak, his shark Anbu mask at his side with his Samehone sheathed at his left. His Girinin vest on top of the blue and black shirt. Tenten was wearing her new clothes with her hair down instead of the buns, with her shark mask at her side above her Yoshikirizame on the right side. Their fingerless gloves shined at the metal plates, and Tsunade noticed Naruto had gotten taller.

" Naruto," Tsunade began solemnly, " I am sorry to inform you that during your absence, your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke had left the village to go Orochimaru. We sent a team consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Abrame Shino to retrieve him. The team came back yesterday with the help of Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. It seems that the last Uchiha has left Konoha for good." Tsunade finished. She looked up to see that Naruto's eyes were not filled with tears, but with anger.

" I should have been there." He mumbled.

" There's nothing you could have done, Naruto. If you were here, then there's a chance that you could have been hospitalized as well." Tsunade said. At this, Naruto's and Tenten's eyes widened.

" Who's in the hospital Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

" All of the ones that went on that mission except for Shikamaru." Tsunade replied, but Naruto and Tenten were already on their way towards the hospital.

" So, how was the Hoshigaki clan?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

" Well, they're still a few left. Kitori's Naruto's grandmother to you know." The perverted hermit spoke.

" Really, so the clothes he was wearing was Arashi's and his mother's?" Jiraiya nodded.

" He knows about his heritage, as does Tenten. They were both trained by Kitori in swordplay, so you can bet that they're both pretty good." Tsunade nodded.

With Naruto

Naruto and Tenten ran up to the receptionist desk and asked the rooms of their friends. After gaining the room numbers, the two headed for the first room, Chouji's.

When Naruto and Tenten came to the floor, they saw Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and Chouji's dad. When the four saw Naruto and Tenten come up, Temari went over to Naruto, when he asked how Chouji was doing. Shikamaru answered.

" Chouji used his clan's three pills that give the user great power, but will slowly kill you by destroying your cells. He took all three of them, now he's in surgery, you should go see Kiba and the rest." The lazy genius said. After the two had said a prayer, they went to the next room, which happened to be Neji's. They saw Hinata, Lee and Gai there as well.

" Naruto-kun! Tenten-chan! You're back. Oh the flames of Youth must be burning brightly within you!" Lee yelled.

" How's Neji, Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked. Gai for once looked solemn.

" Neji-kun, is in extensive care. He fought bravely but was against a powerful and skilled opponent." Gai said. Tenten looked down worriedly. Naruto, seeing his girlfriend looking so down, came up to her and gave her a hug.

" Don't worry Ten-chan, Neji is strong. He'll be ok. You can stay here if you want, but I need to see the others." He told her. Tenten nodded and Naruto gave a prayer to Neji and left for Kiba and Akamaru's room.

When Naruto got to Kiba's room, he saw both Kiba's and Shino's parents, along with Kiba's older sister, Hana. Naruto walked over to them and bowed. He then turned to Hana.

" How are they?" he asked. Hana looked down,

" Kiba and Shino have chakra exhaustion, but Kiba's got a stab wound that was pretty nasty. Akamaru's hind leg muscles are torn, and we are not sure if they will heal. We just got them out of extensive care three days ago." She replied. Naruto nodded and was about to go find Tenten when he felt a familiar presence.

" Uzumaki Naruto," called a monotonous voice. Naruto turned around to see the Sand Siblings, in different attire, except Kankuro.

" Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. How are you three doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing fine, Naruto. Where have you been?" Temari asked, curiously. She then noticed his attire. 'Wow…' she thought.

"I went to see my family." He said, he was about to leave when he heard Gaara's voice again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I wish to fight you." Naruto's eyes widened but he soon grinned.

"Sure, but not today, maybe tomorrow?" he asked. Gaara nodded. The red-head then bade the blonde a goodbye, as did Kankuro and Temari, and left. Naruto then went in search of Tenten to tell her the news.

* * *

Yoshikirizame- Blue Shark Tooth 

Hitoshirenu Same no kata, Shumokuzame- Hidden Shark Style, Hammerhead Shark

Sorry for the late update, but I've been real busy and have some writer's block. I'm almost done with the next chapter of Tokyo's Demon Fox, so expect the next chapter soon.


End file.
